


Missing Scenes for Carnival of Rust

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some scenes that I have written but couldn't exactly fit into any of the previous parts and definitely won't fit into the following parts. I decided to make a separate post for them. </p><p>Some will be extremly short, some will be longer.</p><p>They are not exactly necessary for the series but they will add depth to some characters and won't sidetrack me from the main plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something about Ao Turin

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly it's an apology for taking so long to update again:)

“I wonder about Ao Turin. Khan never actually said just what kind of officer he was. He didn’t even say if he was an officer but the way Turin challenges Khan…” Jim spoke out loud to the others in the room.

“Katya called Turin a commander.” Spock added thoughtfully.

“And I heard her refer to Khan as a general before.” Bones added.

“Of course” Jim breathed, suddenly connecting all the dots. “It explains so much! Remember when we were rescuing Katya, he was all cool and collected but with Turin he went completely off his rocker.”

Spock frowned at Kirk.

“I don’t follow.” The Vulcan admitted eventually.

“Turin is Khan’s Second in Command.” McCoy cut in, stealing the wind from Jim’s sails.

The young Captain glared balefully at the doctor.

“Yeah.” He confirmed, sulking at being cheated out of his big reveal.

“How did you come to this conclusion, doctor?” The Vulcan asked quietly, ignoring Jim’s sulking with the ease of practice.

Bones smirked.

“I have had to watch you two sass each other almost constantly for the last few years. I can recognize the signs.”

That shut both men up for a moment.

“So if we want Khan to trust us…” Bones saw Jim’s grimace from the corner of his eye and quickly amended “Or at least work with us, we need to gain Turin’s trust.”


	2. Broken Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as they stepped off the shuttle Katya was on him, hugging him fiercely and whispering urgently: “You have to talk to Turin. He’s losing it, big time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It fits somewhere in the yet unwritten epilogue to Worlds Collide but I know that scene would have been cut out of the final draft anyway, but was too important to just throw it away. So here it is. You don't have to worry, it doesn't spoil the story:)
> 
> Date: 04-11-2013

“What did you do that had Katya so freaked out Ao?”

 

Khan watched the blond man pace the meager length of his quarters with sharp, jerky steps that were at odds with the usually graceful man.

 

“You were gone and nobody was looking for you. I couldn’t just sit and do nothing!”

 

Khan leaned back on the wall, letting it take some of his weight. He had a feeling he would need the support.

 

“What did you do?” Khan repeated the question calmly.

 

The blond darted a look at Khan and then away again.

 

“Nobody was listening. I had to make sure it wasn’t something they had planned.”

 

Khan closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He could smell the trouble already.

 

“Who?” The dark haired man asked. “The highest ranked officer, of course.” Khan answered his own question even before Turin had a chance to open his mouth.

 

The blond smiled a wide, dazzling smile at Khan. “You sure you even need me for this conversation?”

 

“This is no time for jokes. Mr. Spock is a contact telepath, it was an unacceptable level of risk you took!” Khan snapped, his temper way too short.

 

The blond reeled back from the tone, obviously hurt.

 

“I made sure he wouldn’t remember!”

 

Khan snorted, giving the black lines of Turin’s markings visible from under the sleeves a meaningful look.

 

“You erased his memory of the encounter. Don’t forget I know how it feels to have you in my mind and you are not subtle Ao. You are used to humans, who have no telepathic ability whatsoever but from what I learned recently, the telepathic species tend to do a regular maintenance of their shields, their defenses. The moment Mr. Spock does he will notice the great gaping hole you ripped out of those defenses!”

 

The blond stopped pacing and slowly turned towards Khan, his blue eyes blazing and fierce, so different than any human or Augment Khan has ever seen.

 

“It’s what I do, Khan.” His voice dropped, low and gravelly in a way that made Khan’s hair stand on ends. It was never, never a good sign when Turin reverted back to his old patterns of speech. “Have you forgotten just what I am?” Within seconds the blond was on the Augment, one hand pressed to the wall beside Khan’s head, the other on his chest, exerting enough force to make breathing difficult.

 

Khan looked up, keeping his face as calm as possible, staring into the fierce eyes and remembered another time and another place with them in almost exact same position.

 

As then, he did his best not to show the pain Turin was causing and just stared into the other man’s eyes.

 

“I have always seen you for who you are Ao.” He said as gently as possible with his ribs groaning in protest with every breath. “Probably more than you ever did.” He stared directly into the blond man’s eyes, lifting one hand to touch the longish, curly strands and card his fingers through the tangles, remembering how military short it used to be. “It’s you who forgets Ao.” He added, letting his fingertips gently caress the skin he was touching.

 

Turin didn’t tense, didn’t show any kind of outward reaction but it didn’t throw Khan off as much as it did other people. He remembered the blond before, remembered teaching him to express and differentiate emotions, teaching him to communicate. It was fitting that the pupil surpassed the master, becoming so much more adept at social communication that Khan ever would.

 

Without warning Turin lifted the pressure from Khan’s chest but stayed close, looming over the Augment, using his bulk in an subconscious message for Khan to stay, not move. The man was definitely out of sorts, his control shot to hell and Khan cursed himself for forgetting why he never spent any significant amount of time away from Ao. There was a reason Anjali stepped back from her position of his second in command when they agreed to give that place to Turin.

 

Khan was the first and only one to ever get through to Ao Turin, to break through his conditioning and for better or worse it was Khan’s place to stay between Ao and the rest of the Augments.

 

“You were gone.” Turin whispered brokenly, his voice cracking and becoming even darker. “You can’t leave Khan. You _can’t_.”

 

Khan ran his fingers though the blond curls slowly, trying to soothe with his touch as best as he could, trying to remind Turin of the way things could be.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” It was no use explaining it was an accident, not his fault. It wasn’t about logic. “I won’t leave you. I swear I won’t.”

 

Sliding his hand behind Turin’s head he stretched up, lifting up to kiss the man. It was strange still, kissing somebody taller and more powerfully built than him.

 

The blond was still, unmoving like a mountain when Khan kissed him. The first contact send a shiver down Khan’s back. The sense of danger, the instinct to fight or run, the way his body sang with tension… was always hard to push through at first. Fighting the first, instinctive recoil, he opened his mouth and licked into Ao’s, deepening the kiss.

 

The way Ao stayed stock still meant the other man was fighting off the same instincts, just in the reverse, Khan and the other Augments always a prey to him, and the way he grabbed at Khan’s wrist and squeezed till the Augment hissed in pain, meant the long term separation caused a lot more damage than any of them expected.

 

Ao let go before he broke the bone, but the soft tissue damage must have been impressive since Khan could barely move his fingers.

 

Ao didn’t apologize and Khan didn’t say anything, even when he was tumbled to the floor and pressed down with hands that were just this side of deadly.

 

“Stay tonight.” Ao rasped, his voice wrecked.

 

Khan did the only thing he could.

 

He nodded.

 

In the morning they would do a transfusion, hopefully between the physical closeness and the blood, they would be able to suppress Turin’s instincts once more.

 

 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I loved my beta’s Spookywanluke comment: “suck it Khan, now you know Jim’s feelings:)” was beyond hilarious


	3. Chemicals Displaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the past, how Khan ended his relationship with Scarlett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be read after Damaged.  
> I am adding this to Missing Scenes because it doesn't fit into main story. Some of you were interested to see more about the history of Augments I am creating. This is the story of Scarlett and one of the many things Khan had to sacrifice for his dream.

Khan squared his shoulders as the lift carrying him to the top floor the Leela Palace Kempinksi, New Delhi pinged quietly, letting him know he reached his destination.

His head felt fuzzy still, the unpleasant feeling of crossing multiple time zones in the last seventy two hours not yet dissipated. The lack of proper sleep or any kind of rest wasn't helping either. He felt apprehensive, scared almost as he walked the luxurious hallway towards the only occupied suite on the floor.

It was late, close to midnight, but when he pushed the door open, he saw Scarlett. She was wearing one of her outrageously tailored dresses, all flowing, blood red silk and a cascade of ink black hair. She was perfectly put together as always, not a single hair out of place and she held a glass of wine in her hand.

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, but as soon as her sharp eyes took him in, the smile slipped away, leaving an impenetrable, marble facade. Her lips twisted in an expression he couldn't easily read and she turned away from him. Instead of coming to greet him, she went to the window and took a swallow of her wine. She contemplated the incredible view of New Delhi at night and said nothing as he reached her.

"Scarlett..." He started speaking, but stopped just as quickly. How could he ever explain himself?

She didn't turn to him, her back straight, her head held high.

So very proud.

"You know," he said quietly.

She drained her wine, her eyes seeking his reflection in the dark glass.

"Don't be obtuse," she snorted. "We both know you can't really match my intellect. Besides, it's written all over you," she said almost calmly. "I was aware you were looking into Anjali Zara's south-east operations and trying to negotiate with Joaquim in the north. Judging by the state of your eyes, you have been rubbing them frequently enough that even your enhanced healing isn't keeping up. There are bags under your eyes and that indicates you haven't slept in the last few days. Since you are usually very set on keeping a strict sleep schedule, it means something kept you awake. Anjali's independence and close alliance to Joaquim means there is a very obvious way of getting them both on board with your plan. Additionally, the fact that I can't see any curly blond hair on your suit means you’ve not been close to Turin since you last changed clothes. That wretched man sheds like a street mutt. I can extrapolate from that, that Turin stayed behind to seal the deal with Anjali's faction and you came here to deliver the news."

As she spoke, she kept her eyes on his.

"You offered her marriage didn't you?" She turned toward him finally, her eyes aflame with incandescent rage for a single moment before she buried that feeling down, too.

Khan closed his eyes for a second. Of course she knew. It was that ruthless brilliance that drew him in first, and that deep well of emotions she kept pretending she didn't have. She was fierce, dangerous and volatile. But she loved him, she was like fire under his skin, she made everything look almost easy, predictable, conquerable. Her pale amber eyes saw through him with a ruthless sharpness no one could ever match. She could strip him bare with one cold look, was impossible to lie to and was unafraid.

Scarlett, his beautiful, dangerous Scarlett, had never felt afraid in her life.

"With this single decision I am expanding my territory almost double and gaining twice that much in resources and specialized manpower." The words felt like sand in his mouth, dry and cloying.

She set her glass carefully on the dresser, her lips twitching into a bitter grimace.

"Oh, I understand the reasons. They are extremely logical, I grant you that." Her voice caught for a second. "I have always made logical choices, finding it the most efficient way to lead my life." She looked at him again, her eyes burning with something he couldn't name.

"Except me," he said softly. Because he wasn't in her plans, she was never supposed to follow anybody else but herself.

"Except you," she agreed almost angrily. "And now due to that logic, you are ending our relationship." She lowered her eyes, long, dark lashes sweeping her pale cheeks in a gesture of self restraint. "Ironic, isn't it."

Khan swallowed, throat so tight he was surprised he could talk at all.

"I love you," he said, coming closer to her. "But we both know we bring out the best but also the worst in each other."

She snorted.

"You are nowhere near your best, your sentimentality and bizarre morals keeping you from reaching that potential." Even in her contempt she was stunningly beautiful.

"I'm sor..." he started, willing to show her, tell her just how much it hurt, to do this. How difficult it was to deny even this single thing, her, for the good of his people, his mission. He never finished the word. She was suddenly on him, her hand clasping his arm, long nails digging painfully into him.

"Shut up," she hissed fiercely into his ear, her warm breath on his skin making him shiver despite himself. "You have no right to say that to me. You did this to me. You. Nobody else but you." She clenched her hand even harder, pressing herself almost wholly against him. "I love you." She said that with contempt, anger, almost like a curse. "I would do anything for you." He voice almost shook with emotion. "I. Me. I could run rings around you if I wanted, yet I spend days planning ways to help you. I invented dozens of easily manufacturable toxins that could bring this whole planet to its knees within three months." He pulled back a little and locked her eyes with his. "I could give you this planet on a silver platter now. No need to stick to your plan, no need to wait god-only-knows many years in the hopes of someday achieving your dream. " She was serious, so very serious. "All you needed to do was say the word and I would have erased this planet of humanity, giving you a clean slate with which to work."

He closed his eyes, unable to bear her staring at him, the strength of emotion he could see and feel from her, the cold fire that burned within her.

"No." It wasn't the first time he’d said it, and as all the times before, it was hard. So damn hard. What she offered was easy, simple, very logical. Innoculate those he wanted to keep and then release a deadly toxin into the atmosphere. She was a brilliant enough chemist that he was sure only those she targeted would die. The whole planet would be his for the taking.

"Why?!" She all but cried, the closest he’d ever seen her to losing control. "Why do you insist in causing yourself this much pain over and over again!"

Khan opened his eyes and looked at her, because as painful it was, he deserved to shoulder her pain too.

"Because I don't want to kill. I never wanted to kill, but nobody ever asked my opinion on the matter did they? I just want to build, build us a race."

Her lips twisted in an expression of contempt and helpless anger.

"Are you committed to the idea?" At least she had enough respect for him to know he wouldn't come up with a half-assed idea.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

They were silent for a very long time, neither speaking nor moving for long moments.

"There are conditions." She broke the stalemate eventually. "First: if I make such a decision, you will sire my child, no matter your relationship status. No laboratories involved.”

"Of course," he said immediately, taken aback. He knew she was capable of becoming pregnant by him, all female Augments could procreate with him, but she had never struck him as the maternal type.

"Second: you let me be as close to your life as I want. Under no circumstances will you push me away, hide things from me, or try to exclude me."

Khan looked at his long-time lover with bewilderment and felt something wrench painfully in his chest. It was such a bad idea.

"Scarlett, I don't.." he started, only to be interrupted by her almost snarling at him. "Shut up. I am not interested in your opinion. Those are my conditions and you damn well owe me."

He closed his eyes again, unable to look at her in that moment, to see her stripped bare and vulnerable in her grief and anger, like she had never been in her entire life before.

"Yes. I swear."

She nodded, accepting his word and then she reached both her hands up and slid them into his hair.

"I want you to stay tonight and have sex with me."

He wanted to say it was a bad idea, that it would only hurt them more, but he couldn't face her grief again. Instead he let himself be pushed down onto the floor. She urged him on, egged him into a violent, ruthless coupling, making him push into her long before she was ready for penetration. The whole time she kept her eyes open and locked on his face. Not once did she close them or turn her face away. She made him fuck her over and over, never coming herself. Each time he reached between their bodies to rub her to orgasm she pushed him away, almost viciously. She did everything she could to make him come. She used her legs to pull him closer, deeper, harder. She raked her nails over his back so hard she drew blood. She made him come again and again and watched every second of it, until even his stamina started to fail.

Hours later, sore and exhausted, he gripped her hips tightly and slid down between her legs, intent on finishing her off at least once that last night. But she gripped his hair tight and forcefully pulled him away, hissing no at him with a wretched voice.

"Please," he begged eventually. "Please let me make you come."

"No."

"Why?" he asked, wrecked, staring down at her, naked, flushed and glorious under him.

"I don't want any distractions," she said finally.

Exhausted from lack of sleep, emotion, and stupid from sex, he just looked at her for a moment before he understood.

This was the last time they would do this. The last time they would belong to each other in this way, and she was collecting data, collecting memories of him in that eidetic memory of hers. Because she knew him well enough to know he would never trust himself to come to her bed again.

So he did as she asked. Did everything she wanted of him, fucked her until it was more pain than pleasure for either of them, and then did it again until even their enhanced bodies couldn't take any more.

As he lay in their bed, the sheets filthy with sweat, come, and tears, drifting slowly to sleep, he wished never to feel this wretched again. He promised Scarlett he belonged exclusively to her. He had thought to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and now as he fell asleep to the sound of Scarlett leaving the room, he swore to himself that he would honor her the only way he could, leaving her the only person he ever was exclusive with.

The end  
Date: 08-05-2015


End file.
